Bonded For Life
by kaiistar
Summary: For my beauty beta Chad! It's during Harry's fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Cup Tournament. Victor asks Harry to join him at the ball. this is their story


Disclaimer: JK owns all Harry Potter.

HI!!!! So this is a one-shot for my wonderful Beta Chad!

Here is his scenario!

It's during Harry's fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Cup Tournament. Everything up to this point in the story is the same as in the canon, but during this year, Harry is not entered into the tournament. The visiting students arrive and the year continues as it normally would with the addition of the Tournament and its events. It's the weekend before the Yule Ball and Victor asks Harry if he would like to get some Quidditch practice in with him. After the great practice, Victor finally asks Harry if he would like to go to the Ball as his date.

I really like the idea of Victor having a secret crush on Harry and Harry not having a clue that Victor knows that he exists. Then they spend a bit of time together and Victor finally shares his feelings and Harry discovers feelings of his own. They go to the Ball and have an amazing time and end the night together with hope for a future together. I would just love it if you could write a one-shot telling of Victor asking Harry to practice, their time at practice, asking for Harry to be his date, and their experience being together during and after the Ball.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Harry POV**

When the Durmstrang School came into the Great Hall, my eyes locked onto Victor Krum's form. I felt my breathing hitch and my heart fluttered at his beauty and power. He was breathtaking. I looked around after I watched the visiting school's little show and I noticed most of Hogwarts' student population had their eyes locked onto Victor Krum as well.

I'd come to grips with being gay this past summer, but I hadn't told anyone but Hermione and Ron. That was an experience. Ginny had over-heard the conversation at the Burrow, how could she not with Ron's yelling and freaking out. She then decided to confront me and went off on how I ruined her life by deciding I was into blokes and that my head needed a good knock to smarten that idea out of it. It just pissed me off and I'd left and ended up spending the night at the Leaky Caldron.

I wasn't sure if Victor was gay, no one ever saw him with anyone, but I knew that even if he was gay, he'd never know I existed. God he was gorgeous; I'd just have to admire from afar.

At the champion ceremony, Victor's name was drawn, along with Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. I cheered for everyone, but I was praying that it was Victor that won.

In the weeks following, I kept to myself. Ginny was still trying to get under my skin and Ron and Hermione were off doing their own thing, as well as trying to keep Ginny away from me. I was sitting on a rock by the lake when I happened to see Victor come jogging by in only his shorts. I groaned at the sight of a shirtless Victor. He was a little sweaty and it made his skin glitter. His muscles flexed as he ran and I found that I couldn't take my eyes from the man, just the sight of him made my body stir to life. I watched until he disappeared around some bushes, probably trying to ditch his groupies that were following him. Something inside of me made me mad at them; I felt oddly possessive of the man. Snapping back to reality, however, I knew I could do nothing but watch.

I was heading out to the Quidditch pitch to fly around later on that afternoon. I needed to blow off some steam. I've been tightly wound. For the last few months Victor was all that was on my mind. I'd been constantly seeing him everywhere, from my dreams to the corner of my eye. When I entered the dressing room that allowed us access to the pitch, I heard a noise. Victor was just entering the dressing room at the same time.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he smiled as he sat on a bench.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"Off to practice?" He asked. Not trusting my voice I just nodded at him.

"Do you mind if I head out with you? Maybe fly around, then release the snitch and see who can find it first?"

I just stared at him wide eyed. VICTOR KRUM not only wanted to practice with me, he knew what position I played?

I nodded and smiled, "Sure."

He stood and left his bench, walking out to the middle of the pitch.

"Race you!" He yelled kicking off the ground before I could even get my broom between my legs.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" I bellowed back, kicking off hard. He was whipping around in odd patterns that I was concentrating on replicating and slowly gaining on him. Eventually, I bumped him and he nudged back. We raced, zigged-zagged, and bumped for a while, our laughing fitting with the comfortable, upbeat atmosphere surrounding us. He asked about school and my friends, the usual. We talked about anything and everything. Eventually I started to wear down and signaled this to Victor, he nodded in agreement. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, the stars shining brightly when we landed.

We dismounted and I smiled brightly at him.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks again!"

He just stood there with this little scared, but determined look on his face. I was thrown by this for a minute. He reached his hand out and I extended mine to shake; I gasped when suddenly he took mine in his and pulled it to his surprisingly tender looking lips.

"Harry," he paused and took a heaving breath. "Would you allow me to escort you to the Yull Ball?"

I swayed a little, fireworks going off in my mind as I looked into his eyes. They were truthful, but a fear was still hidden within the smoky grey depths.

"I'd be honored to be your date for the ball," I whispered. My knees seemed to shake more violently, as the grey in his eyes started to swirl and swish around. He leaned forward and my body leaned towards him on impulse. Suddenly his deep pink lips brushed lightly over my mouth, finally landing on my lips with a firmness and strength that revealed his, put until recently, hidden emotions. He wrapped his muscled arms around my waist while I threw mine up to wrap around his neck. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I let out a breathy moan as I opened my mouth for him to explore.

When his tongue swished over mine and my mind absorbed the heady, musty, completely masculine taste of Victor Krum, my knee's buckled completely. His arms tightened around me protectively as he held me up. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips when he swiped his tongue over mine a second time and another blast of his taste crashed through my mind. His tongue drew mine into his mouth and I moaned at having his taste everywhere. I ran the tip of my tongue over every inch of what I could reach in his mouth, desperately not wanting to miss any part of that warm, delicious cavern. Victor nibbled on my tongue gently, then sucked causing me to whimpered loudly again. He chuckled against my lips and then pulled away, waiting until I could control my knees and stead myself before letting me go.

"Meet me tomorrow?" Victor's voice huskily implored.

I nodded in the bliss that enveloped me after one of the most perfect days of my life.

*** (Hours before the start of the Yull Ball) ***

Standing in front of the dorm mirror, in my dress robes, I'm nervous as hell. A light knock on the door made me jump and a squeaky, hoarse, "Come in," was issued. Hermione walked in and smiled at me.

"You look wonderful Harry."

I offered her the best smile that I could muster, needless to say, it was a bit lackluster. Tonight I would be not only coming out to the whole school, but Victor Krum would be my date, taking this plunge with me. I wavered a bit and breathed in slowly, raising a shake hand to my mouth trying to ward off the nausea that I was feeling. Hermione put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, trying her best to reassure me.

"It's going to be fine Harry. You'll see!" With that she turned and left, not forgetting to grab Ron's tie from his bed.

As she opened the door, I heard her whisper, "He's freaking out a little. Go take care of him."

Victor entered the dorm and pulled my back to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and tilted my head back to look up at him. Victor is quite a bit taller than me; I could tilt my head back and still be looking at his Adam's apple.

Victor kissed me softly after he spun me around in his arms. He pulled away only to rest his forehead on mine and to lock our eyes together. "You look amazing," he whispered sincerely.

I smiled at him and he gave me a final peck on the lips before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dorm. Before I knew it, we were flying down the stairs into the empty common room and through the halls to the Great Hall. All of the students were already inside the Great Hall, the doors closed as the champions and their dates lined up behind the judges and coaches with their respective partners. Victor was placed at the front of the champions. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me to stand beside him. I heard a few murmurs from the people around us but I missed what they were saying because Victor was swiping his thumbs over my cheeks to try to keep me calm.

When the doors opened, Victor kissed my temple, grabbed my hand, and placed it on his arm. We started to follow the rest of the parade in and all I could do was to keep my eyes locked onto Headmaster Karkaroff's back as we entered the Great Hall. Murmurs broke out with more force around the Great Hall and I noticed Victor shooting me glances out of the corner of his eye. Once we all made it out onto the floor, Victor and I took our positions and he pulled me close into his safe, protective arms. The music started and Victor began leading me right away. It was really a good thing he was a strong dancer and the definite dominate partner because I am not that good of a dancer on my own. I can be led but to lead is a disaster.

"Calm down, you're whiter than a ghost and shaking like a leaf," Victor whispered as we danced around the floor.

I let my eyes scan the crowd as we turned a few times and noticed a lot of eyes on us. Most of the looks were approving, while some were anything but. I let my eyes wander to Victor's and they were captured by the beauty and depth that gazed back at me. We continued to dance while I was willingly lost in his eyes. Everyone and everything but the music and Victor faded away into nothing-ness as we danced. The songs changed and Victor pulled me closer with each passing melody. A throat clearing brought us out of our own word as we turned to see Hermione and Ron standing beside us smiling. I smiled back, as did Victor.

"You've been dancing for almost half the night; they'll be serving dinner soon so come sit down." Victor entwined our fingers together and led the way from the dance floor to the table.

People talked and asked about Victor and I while we ate. I just smiled politely and Victor answered some of their questions.

Once dinner was over, Victor swept me back onto the dance floor where we picked up where we left off earlier. During a romantic song, he pulled me close and I leaned my head onto his chest. He ducked down and was kissing sweetly along my neck. I sighed and moved my head to the side to give him more room. He lifted my head towards his and kissed me gently, finally whispering, "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and pulled him from the Great Hall and up the stairs to the Griffindor common room. We sat down on the couch and Victor started kissing me again. He pulled me up onto in lap so that I was straddling him. His arms wrapped around my waist while his tongue slipped past my lips. Our kisses became more and more passionate as our individual and collective need expanded. Victor turned, leaned me back onto the couch, and hovered above me, never breaking the connection between our lips.

All that could be heard in the room was our labored breathing through our noses and the crackling fire. Victor's leg grazed over my aching erection while he was situating himself between my legs. I moaned and my back arched. He just smirked and ground down into me again. Both of us gasping as his length rubbed over mine. He then moved his lips from mine and started to nibble and suck his way up my jaw, while continuing the brutally sweet grinding of his hips into mine. After a few more minutes under his ministrations, I was moaning and whimpering loudly; I finally gasped out, "Upstairs."

Victor wrapped my legs around his waste and my arms hook around his neck for support. He stood carrying me up to my dorm. Since he knew which bed was mine because we'd spent a few make out sessions up here, I could concentrate on the way it felt to have my body molded around his, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

He deposited me on the bed and pulled our ties off, followed by our robes. He pushed me back and climbed onto the bed, hovering over me. He kissed his way down my neck, undid my shirt, and slipped it from my shoulders with the greatest of attention. I moved my hands and kissed him gently while unbuttoning his and pulling it from his arms. He reached out and undid my belt and pulled it from the loops.

He paused at my pants button and looked up at me for permission. We'd never gotten this far before, but I wanted this so much. I trusted Victor completely so I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and pushed me down to the bed. He undid my pants and I lifted my hips so he could pull them from my body. He slipped both my pants and boxers off before undoing his own and tossing the last of his clothes on the floor. He pulled my shoes and socks off and placed a kiss on the bottom of each of my feet before placing them on the bed. He pulled his shoes off and tossed them to the floor with his socks.

Victor leaned back over me and kissed me before he started licking and nibbling his way down my neck and chest. He flicked his tongue over my nipple and then sucked it into his mouth.

I groaned when he nibbled on it and sucked it hard. He repeated the treatment on my other nipple then licked lines on his way down my body. When he arrived in between my legs, he licked my tip and I moaned. He took me into his mouth and sucked hard. I whimpered as my back arched and my hips thrust into his mouth on their own. He continued to lick, suck, and nibble me while I moaned and whimpered in abandon. Victor grazed my length with his teeth as he tugged and massaged my balls. The compounding sensations and the view caused my release. My back arched my shoulders right up off the bed while I howled out his name.

I slumped back to the bed and he was suddenly kissing me. I tasted myself on him and he moaned out. Victor smirked before he suddenly flipped me onto my stomach and conjured soft cuffs and a chain. He clipped one of my wrists into the cuff and pulled the cuff around the top left post, across the wall, and then around the right post. The chain stretched magically as he moved it and he finally clipped my other wrist into the empty cuff. He tapped the chain with his wand and it stopped stretching. Victor kissed along the line of hair on the back of my neck and down it to my shoulder. He bit down sharply at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I cried out in pleasure as he licked it soothingly.

Victor licked small circles and placed kisses down my spine as he worked himself lower. He dipped his tongue into the dimples on my arse and I whimpered at the pleasure it brought. His hands gently massaged my arse cheeks, gently squeezing them together and pulling them apart in a circular motion. I felt his lips at the place my arse cheeks start to separate and I jolted. He worked his way slowly kissing and licking to my puckered entrance. His tongue swirled and swiped gently pressing harder and harder until he popped past my tight ring of muscle. I cried out and it took all I had not to cum at that delicious sensation. His tongue dipped in and out of my arse, pulling moans and groans out of me while I humped my bed sheets wildly. Victor eventually pulled his tongue from me and placed a sweet lingering kiss to the space between my dimples. He pulled my hips up and placed me on my knees. My hands were still stretched above me and the side of my face was pressed into the mattress. I was panting as Victor summoned a jar of lube and slipped a slicked up finger inside of me.

He pumped the finger with desire and then added another. The sensation wasn't painful, but not exactly comfortable either. He scissored his fingers to stretch me and then added another as he pumped. I hissed at the stretching feeling but moaned and jerked when he hit something inside of me that sent a blinding wave of hot pleasure to sprint up my spine and settle across my body.

"That would be your prostate, love," Victor whispered in my ear. He pulled his fingers from me and I groaned at the loss.

"Shhh, soon baby, soon," he whispered as he teasingly ran the head of his cock between my cheeks. I whimpered and tried to thrust back into him but my bound hands prevented it.

He pushed just his head in and I bit my lip to keep back the cry. It really hurt but he rubbed my shoulders soothingly and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Relax, baby. Just breathe through the pain."

I focused on matching our breaths and I soon calmed enough to have him push in the rest of the way. I moaned once he was fully sheathed, amazed at how he made me feel. He paused to let me adjust and after a few moments I wriggled my hips in a silent plea. Victor reached up, banishing the cuffs, and entwined his fingers with mine and held them beside my head.

Victor started to move slowly and gently as he withdrew. I whimpered in pleasure and slight pain. The discomfort soon faded as he continued to thrust his hips. He kept the pace reserved and his thrusts gentle until I was absolutely shaking and pleading for more. He started to move his hips faster and harder, hitting my prostate with every thrust. I had tears in my eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. Victor started to grunt as his thrusts became harder and he pulled one of our interlocked hands to my straining erection and pumped it hard and fast, his hand tightening over mine. I was shaking my head making incoherent animalist cries as he continued his assault. I could feel the coil in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

Suddenly something snapped inside of me and my back arched and I cried out loudly, almost screaming something that I think was supposed to be his name. Shot after shot of my seed spilled onto my sheets as I felt Victor's teeth clamp into the last mark and him scream his release into my shoulder. I collapsed to the bed with Victor on top of me. We lay that way panting for a few minutes. After a while, he sat up and slipped from my body, casting cleaning charms on both of us and the bed. When he finished his work, he laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," Victor whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"For what?"

"For sharing your body with me. I know it was your first time and it means more than I could ever say for trusting me enough to give me that." He smiled resonantly at me.

I just smiled up at him, kissed his chest where his heart should be, and settled back in and snuggled up to him.

"Harry?"

"Umm?"

"Will you be mine?" He whispered. My head snapped up to look at him and his face betrayed his insecurities.

"Always," I whispered.

**7 Years later**

"Do you Victor Krum take Harry James Potter to be your bonded for life? To have and to hold, to kiss and to scold, until death make you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter take Victor Krum to be your bonded for life? To have and to hold, to kiss and to scold, until death make you part?"

"I do."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Thanks Chad honey for the idea and then beta'ing your own story!

I hope you enjoy it love!


End file.
